Les Spades à l'écran ('Spades on screen by Stormy1x2 - traduction)
by Elfyliane
Summary: Ace fait une farce à la marine et le monde se permet de regarder. Les Pirates de Barbe Blanche sont plus qu'impressionnés. (Ceci est une histoire traduite, œuvre originale appartient à Stormy1x2)
**Titre :** Les Spades à l'écran

 **Titre ORIGINAL** : Spades on screen

 **Auteur ORIGINAL :** Stormy1x2

 **Résumé :** Ace fait une farce à la marine et le monde se permet de regarder. Les Pirates de barbe blanche sont plus qu'impressionnés.

 **Avertissements :** Crack. Crack pure. Et cela monstre juste quelque chose qu'Ace est tout à fait capable de faire. Aussi, des visages pourraient vous être familiers si vous avez lu les « Ten Years Difference »

P.S. : Non je n'oublie mon autre histoire en cours, j'ai un chapitre en cours et, malheureusement pour cette histoire, plein d'idées pour d'autres histoires que je souhaite concrétiser …. si mes études me le permettent …. Sigh ….. sérieusement j'ai acquis un très profond respect pour ceux qui étudient et travaillent et parviennent à publier tout de même.

 **Les Spades à l'écran**

Marco avait été convoqué à la salle de navigation.

Il n'était pas la première fois que le commandant d'une division avait été convoqué dans la salle qui accueillait à la fois le centre de navigation et celui de communication. La dite salle et ses fonctions étaient sous le contrôle et l'entretien de la douzième division qui à son tour, était sous les bons soins du douzième commandant Haruta, et normalement, c'était elle qu'on appelait en premier.

Cependant, à son arrivée, Marco a dû forcer son chemin au travers de Thatch, Vista, Jirou et une poignée d'autres commandants afin d'atteindre Oyaji qui était installé confortablement dans l'une des nombreuses chaises spécialement faites pour lui et d'autres membres de l'équipage du fait de leur taille et corpulence.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Oyaji ? » Marco se tenait à côté des genoux de son père, jetant un regard vers le haut tout en continuant à regarder les écrans des Den Den dont s'occupait la douzième division.

« Haruta dit qu'il y a une émission qui est sur le point de commencer et que nous devrions la voir. » Son père souleva sa cruche omniprésente de saké.

Marco a attendu, mais apparemment son père n'en savait beaucoup plus que lui. « Haruta ? »

Haruta leva les yeux d'où elle se tenait : en train de surveiller les écrans derrière l'un des membres de sa division. « Il y a quelques minutes, il y avait un signal de brouillage vraiment étrange. Puis un homme avec un chapeau de cowboy est apparu sur un des canaux les plus sécurisés de la marine – dans l'un de leurs vraies cabines diffusion et a déclaré qu'il allait y avoir une émission spéciale dans cinq minutes réalisée par les Spade Pirates. Puis ce signe - » elle a fait vers l'écran où était projeté un Jolly Roger, « - est apparu avec le compte à rebours. »

Il restait moins de vingt secondes.

« Nous allons regarder et voir de quoi il s'agit. » Barbe blanche a pris une autre gorgée de son saké, et les commandants haussèrent des épaules et se rapprochèrent afin d'être en mesure de voir clairement.

Le Jolly Roger disparu soudainement. L'écran devint noir pendant un moment puis il passa à une vue d'un plateau de télévision avec un jeune homme, torse nu et portant un chapeau de cowboy orange qui ressemblait au Jolly Roger qui venait de disparaître – assis derrière le bureau.

Il faisait partie des nouvelles super recrues. Marco le reconnu comme Fire Fist Ace – Pops l'avait mentionné l'autre jour. Comment diable – ou plutôt, _pourquoi_ sur la terre – diffusait-il depuis une forteresse de la Marine ? Ou encore plus troublant – _Comment_? Sûrement les Marines bloqueraient immédiatement n'importe quel étrange signal qui était retransmis sans leur permission ?

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Bienvenue à la toute première émission des Spades pirates, » déclara une voix joyeuse et enjouée. Le jeune homme torse nu, tatoué et musclé avait ce qui ressemblait clairement à des feuilles vierges devant lui. Et il les ramassa, tapant dessus pour former une belle pile comme s'il était un point de donner de vraies nouvelles. « Nous avons appris récemment qu'il y a eu un volume choquant de désinformation donné au public concernant les pirates et les Marines et nous avons pris sur nous de rectifier ces erreurs. Ce n'est que justice, n'est-ce pas Jim-Bob? »

La caméra fit un tour pour montrer un présentateur Marine attaché et bâillonné à la chaise à côté du jeune homme. Le Marine a secoué ses yeux frénétiquement, tête large avec effroi, et Ace le gifla dans le dos avec désinvolture.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas? » Vista murmura en caressant les extrémités de sa moustache.

« Heureux de voir que vous êtes d'accord, Jim-Bob ». Le jeune homme inclina son chapeau de cowboy sur l'arrière de sa tête et fit un grand sourire rayonnant à la caméra. Marco a été un peu ébloui. « Nous allons d'abord commencer avec la section sports avec Biggie ! »

« Le sport ? » quelqu'un a crié hors écran. « Nous sommes des pirates ! Qu'est-ce qu'on connait à propos du sports bordel ? »

Ace a ramassé un stylo du bureau et lança à l'orateur. « Aucun commentaire de la part des grognons ! Fermez-la et changez de caméras avant que je ne vous fasse passer sur la planche ! »

« Nous n'avons pas de planche, » dit une voix différente.

« Je peux en faire une ! » a crié un tiers.

Ace croisa ses bras et hocha la tête fermement. « Là, vous voyez ? Passage sur la planche. Nous avons le pouvoir. Nous pouvons la construire. »

« Ah, oui. C'est du sport ! »dit la première voix.

Thatch ricanait. Marco a échangé un regard amusé avec Jirou. Au final, il semblerait que cela allait devenir intéressant.

L'écran changea pour montrer un grand homme dans une salle décorée d'équipements sportifs. Il tenait un Marine dans chacun de ses mains massives. « Dans le monde du sport, nous médecins voyons beaucoup des blessures fréquentes, » dit le grand homme souriant largement. Il laissa tomber un des Marines et maintint l'autre. « Je tenais à vous montrer l'épicondylite latérale (Cf. Notes) mais notre bon ami, Umm-»

« Morty! » vint une autre voix hors-champ.

« Ah, oui. Morty. Notre cher ami Morty ne semble pas en souffrir, donc nous allons passer à une autre blessure fréquente – la luxation de l'épaule. »

« Mon épaule n'est pas disloquée ! » gémit le marine.

« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, » dit le grand homme doucement, et il a poussé sur le bras de son captif. Le marine cria de douleur. « Là, vous voyez ? Voyez comme il est facile de se disloquer l'épaule. C'est très douloureux. Maintenant je vais vous montrer la méthode la plus utilisée pour arranger ça. » Il tourna les bras de l'homme et poussa. Il y eu un fort _clac_ et le Marine hurla. Le docteur sourit. « Maintenant, Morty tout ce dont vous avez besoin est de la glace et du repos. » _VLAN_ -le docteur fracassa la tête du Marine contre la table, l'assommant. « Ainsi se termine ma partie sur l'épicondylite latérale ».

Un faible éclat de rire rauque échappa à Jozu normalement stoïque et solennel.

La caméra revint sur la salle principale où Ace riait comme un barjot, la tête jetée en arrière et ses bras étreignant sa poitrine. Puis il se redressa et fit semblant de remettre ensemble certains papiers, il les étudia attentivement et ensuite les jeta par-dessus son épaule. « Ce ne sont pas les renseignements que je veux. Où sont les bons trucs ? »

Marco et les autres commandants regardèrent avec amusement tandis que le pirate à l'écran blanchi tout d'un coup et leva ses bras en guise de protection, seulement pour que ce qui semblait être un gros dossier de documents le traverse d'un coup avec un soupçon de flamme l'accompagnant à sa sortie. Le dossier frappa ensuite le mur du fond avec un grand fracas et tomba sur le sol. Ace se redressa sur lui-même et tira la langue dans la direction d'où le dossier était arrivé. « Si c'est comme ça, tout le monde est puni ! Pas de passages à tabac de Marines pendant deux semaines! » Un chœur de gémissements tristes fut la réponse. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir exaspéré et roula des yeux. « Très bien, deux jours. C'est le temps minimum qu'il vous faudra pour vous remettre de votre gueule de bois de toute façon. » Des acclamations éclatèrent. « Oh la ferme vous tous. » Il se pencha vers l'arrière, hors de vue de la caméra pendant une minute et puis revint avec le classeur, il le laissa tomba sur le bureau avec un bruit sourd. « Nous y voilà ».

Thatch regarda le jeune homme attaquer la serrure avec un crochet à serrure. « Ce gamin est dingue. Complètement taré. Je l'aime. Marco ? Je le veux. Nous devons l'avoir. »

Marco du retenir son propre rire quand quelqu'un hors de l'écran demanda à Ace s'il avait besoin de leçons pratiques sur la façon d'utiliser correctement son outil auquel Ace répondit avec un petit _hiken_ qui fit crié quelqu'un – probablement celui qui avait lancé l'insinuation –de douleur. « Comment est-ce qu'il compte s'en tirer après ça ? »

« C'est ce que je voudrais savoir, » Haruta répondit, hochant la tête et souriant sauvagement. « C'est génial ! »

La serrure craqua et Ace commença à fouiller dans les fichiers avec une expression joyeuse. « Oooh, yeah, je dois partager celle-là et puis celle-là aussi... Vous savez quoi ? Pendant que je suis en train de déterminer les meilleurs passages d'humiliation des amiraux, nous allons passer un moment avec notre chœur de pirates ivres qui sont en train de nous interpréter « _Friends in Low Places_! «

La scène changea à nouveau et montra une salle avec six pirates complètement bourrés serrant des bouteilles de rhum à moitié vide. Ils étaient assis sur une pile de Marines inconscients. Ils « chantaient » à des hauteurs et des vitesses différentes à propos de la bière qui emportait leur déprime loin d'eux. Sur la ligne « _I got friends_ » (qui, en raison du chant à différentes vitesses, était atteinte à des moments différents), chaque pirate essayait d'attraper quelqu'un à proximité pour une prise d'étranglement qui devait probablement être un câlin. Heureusement, ils ont tous attrapé des Marines. "- _in low-ow-ow_ places !" hurlèrent-ils directement dans les oreilles de leurs captifs.

Fossa et Blenheim éclatèrent de rire quand ils chantèrent à nouveau le refrain, chacun d'entre eux sans exception complètement à côté de la plaque, et la moitié les pirates tombèrent en essayant ce qui semblait être de la french can-can. Un jeune pirate particulièrement enthousiaste portant un bandana avec un poulet de dessin animé dessus, fit un tel large geste qu'il perdit sa botte qui vola au travers de la scène jusqu'à frapper le Den Den caméra, donnant aux spectateurs un brusque et clair regard sur le plafond de la salle.

Jozu fit remarquer à voix haute que le plafond semblait avoir besoin d'un sacré bon nettoyage de printemps et les autres commandants, morts de rire, convinrent avec lui.

Puis la vue changea, revenant à Ace qui était toujours en train de fouiller dans les fichiers.

« Aokiji, Dalmation, Strawberry, Akainu, Momonga, Lowery – et ils ont dit que c'était par ordre alphabétique, cela explique beaucoup sur les Marines, » râla le jeune homme. Il regarda en arrière vers la caméra. « Nous avons la preuve ! La _Naval Intelligence_ est vraiment un oxymore. » Les Whitebeard Pirates s'esclaffèrent bruyamment. « Bon, nous avons trouvés quelques bons trucs. Dans les dernières nouvelles, nous avons quelques informations importantes sur - » il vérifia le nom du fichier. « Amiral Dalmation ! » Il agita le dossier et l'ouvrit ensuite. « Ennuyeux, ennuyeux, ennuyeux – oh, tiens donc. Amiral Dalmation a été une fois en cour martiale pour être apparu ivre lors d'une inspection – et se présenta à son audition dans le même état exact ! Tsk, tsk, quelqu'un a un problème d'alcool. » Ace agita son doigt à la caméra. « Amiral Ouaf-Ouaf, quel genre d'exemple montrez-vous pour tous les jeunes chiots là-bas qui veulent devenir des voyous ivres comme – Eh bien, tant pis alors, je suppose que vous êtes sur la bonne bouche d'incendie — err, voie. Je voulais dire sur la bonne voie. Je vous salue! » Ace a salué la caméra avec le dossier et puis il le jeta par-dessus son épaule, déjà en train de fouiller dans le dossier suivant.

Thatch pleurait de rire, battant ses poings sur le bureau. Marco était pas loin derrière. Haruta avait perdu son emprise sur sa chaise et roulait actuellement sur le plancher de la salle de renseignements. Izou poussa Marco et Thatch et commença frénétiquement à tripoter les commandes. « Est-ce qu'on est en train d'enregistrer ça ? Dites-moi qu'on est en train d'enregistrer ! »

« Nous sommes en train d'enregistrer, » a confirmé un membre de la douzième Division. « Le commandant Haruta nous a fait appuyer le bouton « enregistrement » dès que l'émission a commencé, au cas où c'était une diffusion d'urgence de la Marine. Les escargots sont fonctionnent tous parfaitement aussi. Nous enregistrons tout ce qui est train de se passer. »

« Oh, louez soit Davis Jones, » Izou haleta, serrant son kimono et regardant l'écran avec un large sourire. « C'est absolument inestimable! »

Sur l'écran, Ace parcourait un autre dossier. « Wow, Okay. Ici nous avons une lettre du psychologue de l'amiral Strawberry, lui rappelant sa session mensuelle obligatoire pour traiter sa phobie sévère de... vous vous moquez de moi. Sérieusement ? » Ace leva les yeux et sourit à la caméra, comme si c'était le temps des fêtes et que quelqu'un lui avait remis le meilleur présent _jamais_. « Vous avez une peur compulsive des animaux empaillés, Strawberry? » Ace jeta le rapport. « Tu sais, la dernière fois que j'étais à Sabaody Park, j'ai gagné un prix auquel je sens que je me dois de te présenter. Dusty, où se trouve Mr Legs? » Une pieuvre peluche violette a été jetée à l'écran. Ace l'attrapa et commença à manipuler deux de ses tentacules devant l'écran. « Mr Legs veut vous rencontrer, Strawberry. Il souhaite devenir proche voir intime avec vous. » Tortille, tortille. « Nous pouvons fixer quelques moments d'amusements ensemble, comment ça sonne ? » Tortille, tortille, tortille.

« Un peu effrayant, capitaine, » cria 'Dusty' hors de l'écran.

« Duh. C'est tout l'intérêt. » Ace s'est tourné vers son présentateur adjoint captif et posa précairement la pieuvre sur le dessus de la tête de Jim-Bob. « Ne bouge pas, Jim-Bob. Si Mr Legs tombe, tu me décevras beaucoup. »

Un Jim-Bob en larmes et transpirant cessa net de gigoté. Il ne bougea plus. Pas plus que Mr Legs.

« Bon travail, Jim-Bob. » Ace retourna dans son fauteuil. « Il est l'heure du bulletin météo avec Spooky et Tyger! »

La caméra commuta de nouveau à une grande carte des îles entourant Impel Down, Marineford et Enies Lobby. Un petit homme avec un turban tenait ce qui semblait être des gribouillis rapidement dessinés de divers phénomènes météorologiques. Il a brandi une tornade. « Nous espérons qu'une tornade de classe F-5 ou plus, touche Enies Lobby, la soulève et l'envoie voler au milieu du Triangle Florian. » Une fléchette s'abattit soudainement devant lui, arrachant la tornade de sa main et il l'épingla exactement au milieu de l'île d'Enies Lobby sur la carte. « Fais gaffe Spooky ! Vous avez presque pris ma main, Sacrebleu! »

La caméra tourna sur le côté pour montrer un grand homme vêtu d'un gilet noir, armé d'un fusil, d'un télescope – et d'environ deux douzaines de fléchettes en plus. Trois Marines aux yeux blancs et baragouinant étaient punaisés au mur derrière lui, chaque fléchette maintenant une section de leurs vêtements. « Désolé, Tyger. »

La caméra revint à Tyger qui tinait une photo d'un … truc en bleu. « Ensuite, nous espérons qu'un Tsunami viendra entièrement laver Impel Down. Dieu sait ce lieu n'a pas été nettoyé depuis des années. » Une deuxième fléchette s'envola et épingla le … truc en bleu, sur le mur à droite du la zone marquée Impel Down. Tyger brandi sa dernière photo, qui était un tas de gribouillis gris. « Qu'est-ce que l'enfer est-ce censé être ? »

« Des rochers tombant après un tremblement de terre. »

Tyger louchait sur le papier. « Sérieusement ? Qui diable vous a dit que vous saviez dessiner ? »

La caméra retourna sur Spooky qui se redressa, baissa les yeux sur son nez et dit sur un ton très digne, « ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'étais talentueux. »

Tyger renifla alors que la caméra revint à lui. « Ta mère est une _lying liar who lies_ (cf. Notes) ». Cette fois la fléchette frappa le papier et épingla le « séisme » sur Marineford et deux de plus épinglèrent le pantalon de Tyger au bureau. « Trou du cul ! Combien crois-tu que j'ai de paires de pantalons ? »

Izou s'accrochait à Namur, haletant de rire. Le fishman s'accrochant tout aussi fort, tentant de rester sur ses pieds tout en essayant de garder le contrôle sur le rire maniaque qui menacé de jaillir de sa gorge.

Retour sur le bureau d'Ace. Ace était en train de rire à propos de ce qu'il était en train de lire. « Okay, c'est tout simplement génial. Dusty, nous devons construire un Canon spécial, c'est moi qui te le dis. L'Amiral Momonga est gravement allergique à tous les types de fruits de mer. » Il leva les yeux à la caméra. « Est-ce que vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous savez que vous êtes un Marine et que vous bossez sur des putains étendues d'eaux salées ? C'est hilarant. Je veux tellement construire un lanceur à crevettes. »

Un homme coiffé d'un chapeau de cowboy entra dans l'angle de la caméra. « Laissez-moi voir ça. »

Ace remis le document. « Pourquoi mentirais-je à ce sujet ? »

L'homme scanna le document et puis éclata de rire. « Putain de merde, capitaine, lanceur de crevettes. L'enfer, oui. Ou des boulets de canon remplis de poissons. Quelque chose dans ce genre-là. »

Ace gifla Dusty sur le dos, qui _'oof'ed_ (Cf. Notes) et se précipita hors de la scène, toujours serrant le papier dans sa main. Il cria à quelqu'un de ramener ses fesses pour réfléchir sur des armes lanceuses de fruits de mers. Pendant ce temps Ace sourit à la caméra à nouveau. « Momo-kins, Merci. Merci pour un tel cadeau, et ce n'est pas encore mon anniversaire ! C'est aussi génial que la peur des peluches de Strawberry. »

Marco ricané bruyamment comme « Ace » s'inclina respectueusement à la caméra.

« J'ai besoin de temps pour trouver d'autres bonnes choses, donc Dusty, partage donc les idées de notre secteur de recherche et de développement nouvellement. » ACE souri. « Lequel vient juste d'être créé il y a quelque chose comme dix secondes. »

La caméra fit une embardée pour montrer Dusty et une poignée de pirates hirsutes et ivres dessinant croquis sur croquis comme ils sont venus avec des idées toujours plus étrange et bizarre pour profiter du problème de crustacés du pauvre Amiral Momonga. Après une minute de malédictions et d'une brève argumentation sur le meilleur type de bois à utiliser, Dusty, le seul à porter un chapeau de cowboy, poussa deux pirates au large de la table et brandi une arme hâtivement esquissée qui ressemblait à une arbalète. « C'est l'idée de Gerkin. Une arbalète spécialement modifiée qui tire des truites ! »

« Juste des truites ? » a demandé un des pirates qui avaient été poussés au sol.

« Pourquoi la truite? » a demandé l'autre pirate qui avait été poussé au sol.

« Selon les termes de notre grand leader Ace, » Dusty a déclaré solennellement, tenant l'esquisse de « l'arba-truite» à sa poitrine, comme s'il faisait une grande promesse. « Ne demandez pas pourquoi. Demandez plutôt pourquoi _pas_ bordel ? »

Thatch et Haruta avaient du mal à respirer tant ils riaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Marco roula des yeux - ils venaient juste de découvrir leur nouvelle devise apparemment.

« Maintenant, depuis un brillant avis de la part du cerveau de Louis – et oui, pour la dernière fois, Biggie a confirmé qu'il en a effectivement un – nous avons le planche de surf lance fruits de mer à ressort. » Saisissant un marqueur, Dusty se tourna vers la paroi la plus proche et commença à gribouiller un objet en forme de banane grossièrement allongé sur sa surface. Rapidement, la forme ressembla de moins en moins à une banane et de plus en plus à une certaine partie de l'anatomie masculine, ce qui a rapidement attiré des huées et des railleries et plus d'une suggestion d'ajouter quelques « boulets de canon pendant qu'on y était. »

Dusty termina son dessin et puis tranquillement fit demi-tour, ramassa la table et puis il la claqua sur la tête de deux des excités les plus bruyants qui s'endormirent donc très rapidement. « Puis-je continuer? » Il eut droit à un grand nombre d'hochements de têtes de la part des chefs ivres. « La planche de surf est chargée avec du poisson, crevette ou n'importe quoi qui vit dans la mer et est envoyé naviguer par-delà les eaux. Quand elle touche quelque chose, les ressorts sont libérés et le contenu est projeté de telle manière qu'ils atterrissent dans une ligne plutôt que l'ensemble en un tas, résultant en un rayon d'impact beaucoup plus important. » Dusty intelligemment hocha la tête. « Je suis sûr qu'avec une bonne torsion et l'utilisation des explosifs, nous pourrions obtenir un plus large impact encore. Bonne idée Louis ! »

Louis – un homme à muscle géant dont les poils sur son corps donnaient l'impression qu'une une barbe descendait jusqu'à ses genoux (et qui avait été accusé d'être une forme de vie sur leur propre) – sourit vaguement à la louange pour la seule suggestion valable qu'il était parvenu à faire à ce jour (il eut besoin de faire reposer son cerveau pendant un mois par la suite après l'avoir autant utilisé) et leva la pinte de rhum en direction de Dusty avant de vider sa chope jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Comme cela fut fait, ses genoux fléchirent et il se mit à tomber en arrière.

Dusty poussa un cri. " _Timberrrrrrrrrrr_!", il cria comme le géant s'est effondré en ronflant sur le dessus de ses compatriotes, dont beaucoup étaient en train d'appeler à l'aide alors qu'ils étaient lentement écrasés sous le poids des muscles de leur camarade. « Retour sur toi Ace. Je vais essayer de sauver autant de personnes que possible. »

« Prenez votre temps, » Ace s'ébroua comme la caméra revenait sur lui. Il se tenait à sa table, regardant l'opération de sauvetage de Dusty avant de s'asseoir tout en secouant la tête. « Crétins. Combien de fois est-ce que je dois leur dire de ne jamais se tenir derrière le géant lorsqu'il consomme de l'alcool ? C'est de leurs propres fautes putain! »

Marco ria bruyamment, tirant un sourire espiègle sur son père qui avait pas mal gura-ra-ra-ra-ra ri depuis que l'émission avait commencé. « Sacré gamin ». Son père hocha la tête et sourit en retour avec un haussement de sourcil qui fit marquer une pause à Marco qui cligna des yeux vers son père. Puis un petit sourire se répartit sur son propre visage. Parfois son père avait vraiment de bonnes idées.

Sur l'écran, Ace observait maintenant quelque chose dans une autre direction. « Je pense que notre chorale ivre s'est réveillée mais je ne saurais dire ce qu'ils chantent ». Dusty erra sur vers le bureau et regarda dans la même direction. On pouvait entendre des grognements, mais les mots étaient difficilement discernables. Tout à coup Ace rit. « J'ai trouvé. Okay, retour sur les garçons et leur interprétation de ' _The Night that Patty Murphy Died'_! »

Permutation des écrans. Un des hommes agitait au hasard ses mains sur les cordes d'une guitare plutôt fracassée (où ils ont bien pu la trouver, on pouvait se le demander) et le reste chantait le refrain en boucle. « _Thassh how'dey showed'er 'shpect-fer Paddy Murphy! Thassh how'dey showed-er honor-anner pride! 'Ey shaiddit wash'a shin-an-shame ann-ey wink dat one-anudder! An'erry glassh inna plashe wash full da night Pat Murphy died! »_

Un des hommes braillait de toute la force de ses poumons, les larmes coulant de son visage comme une cascade comme si Patty Murphy faisait vraiment parti de sa famille proche et avait expiré quelques instants avant dans le studio. Un autre fredonnait le refrain tout en caressant le dos du pirate triste et essayant d'atteindre la bouteille de rhum oubliée dans la main de son ami.

Dès qu'il arriva à elle, les chutes d'eau cessèrent brutalement de couler, le pirate arrêta de chanter et cria: « Montre un p'tit peu d'respect pour Pasty Murkey! » avant d'habilement passer sa bouteille de rhum dans son autre main. Et brusquement il la fracassa sur la tête du voleur potentiel. Le pauvre homme tomba sur le sol, les yeux en spirale, et sans plus tarder, le vainqueur en un seul coup de la lutte tranquillement recommença à laisser couler ses larmes et rejoignit les autres pour une troisième répétition du refrain - qui était apparemment la seule partie de la chanson que tout le monde savait.

L'appareil revint à Ace – qui tenait la tête dans ses mains, Dusty, caressant son dos avec bienveillance. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai revendiqué des crétins comme vous comme mon équipage. A quoi est-ce que je pensais nom de Dieu ? », il gémit. Puis il leva la tête. « BIGGIE ! Vérifie et assure-toi que Twix est toujours vivant, s'il te plaît? »

Un grondement faible lui répondit. « Là-dessus, capitaine. »

« Je vais aller aider. » Dusty roula des yeux et disparu hors de l'écran, mais pas avant donner une claque sur l'épaule à Jim-Bob d'une manière plutôt amicale. Mr Legs vacilla de son perchoir précaire, mais au grand soulagement du Marine transpirant sous lui, il n'est pas tombé. Le Marine soupira derrière son bâillon.

Ace secoua la tête et se mit à rire. « Okay, nous allons jeter un coup d'oeil à Aokiji, qui est en réalité un Marine un peu tolérable à petites doses et qui n'a pas tendance à utiliser ses propres Marines comme chair à Canon. Ice-man, comme une marque de respect – et comme une excuse pour le feu aux fesses que je vous ai donné lors de notre dernière rencontre – je ne vais pas annoncer l'un de vos petits secrets. Essentiellement parce que quelqu'un que je connais t'apprécie réellement et il va essayer de me tuer lui-même si je dis quelque chose de trop humiliant à votre sujet. » Ace jeta le dossier par-dessus son épaule.

Marco a soulevé un sourcil. Un pirate respectant un Marine ? Pas du jamais vu. Mais c'était encore rare. Haruta s'était naturellement intéressée à la partie la plus importante. « Feu aux fesses ? » Elle siffla et fit la grimace. « Aïe ». Marco devait convenir.

« Bon, voici un dossier sur les... » Ace retourna le papier, cligna des yeux, le retourna, se pencha vers la droite et loucha durement. « Okay, c'est censé être soit le logo des Bellamy Pirates, ou quelqu'un a mis par erreur la carte d'appel pour un bordel dans ces fichiers. Je veux dire, sérieusement - »il brandi une photo de la langue qui sort d'entre des lèvres féminines qui était le Roger Jolly de l'équipage pirate susmentionné. « Je n'obtiens pas un sentiment de peur face à cela, par contre j'ai un sentiment de suggestivité et une envie de dire à Monsieur Bellamy de faire bon usage de cette langue s'il continue à l'exhiber partout. »

Il y eu des éclats de rire provenant à la fois des pirates ivres dans le studio et des pirates hystériques dans la salle de navigation du Moby Dick.

« C'mon, ne dites pas que les gens courent de terreur devant ce drapeau ? » Ace secoua la tête. « _For Chrissakes_ (cf. Notes) on pourrait qu'il serait envahi par des pirates désireux de faire ami-ami avec la personne qui a servi de modèle pour le symbole. Quoiqu'il en soit, yay, Bellamy Pirates, vous êtes dans un dossier marqué "Pas une menace", et quand la marine, avec tous leur "Naval intelligence" le dit, eh bien, vous pourriez aussi bien faire faire demi-tour à votre petit remorqueur et teuf-teuf de retour aux docks. » Ace laissa tomber le logo des Bellamy Pirate dans le dossier. « Qui d'autre est ici? » Il leva les yeux et donna un signe de la victoire à la caméra. « Heureux d'annoncer que s'il s'agit en fait de l'ordre alphabétique, les Spade Pirates ne sont pas ici. »

« Qui ne signifie pas nécessairement qu'ils pensent que nous sommes dangereux, » une voix facilement reconnaissable maintenant comme Dusty a crié. « En outre, Twix est vivant ! »

« Bon à savoir. Et vous avez raison. Cela pourrait signifier que ce n'est pas dans l'ordre alphabétique. » Ace haussa les épaules. « Ou bien ils ne peuvent pas nous comprendre et j'aime à penser que je suis assez bon pour ce qui d'apporter une bonne dose de confusion. » Il étendit ses bras derrière lui. « Après tout, nous sommes toujours en ligne et je suis prêt à parier qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de comment. » Il cligna de l'oeil à la caméra et puis fourra son nez dans le dossier. « Nous avons le temps pour un autre – ce que l'enfer c'est supposé être? » Il y avait une image d'une grenouille laide avec des dents. « Les grenouilles n'ont pas de dents! »

« C'est le logo des Fanged Toad Pirates, capitaine! » cria Tyger comme il fila à toute allure devant la caméra, ses vêtements cribléd de fléchettes. Plusieurs fléchettes suivirent dans son sillage. L'une d'entre elles passa par la tête d'Ace avec une petite lueur de flamme.

« Désolé Capitaine ! » dit Spook comme il chassa après son partenaire. Des fléchettes apparaissant entre les doigts de chacune de ses mains comme il courut devant la caméra en face du bureau.

Ace tourna sa tête pour les regarder passer. « Tu veux dire ce n'était pas une tentative de me tuer ou de se mutiner ? »

« Non, Monsieur! » vint la réponse de plus loin alors que les deux concernés s'éloignaient. « Je ne veux pas prendre le contrôle de ce cirque de timbrés. »

« Putain. » Ace claqua ses doigts. « De toute façon, retour au sujet. Pourquoi des crapauds ? Comment sont-ils effrayant ? Qui regarde un crapaud et pense ''avec quelques dents pointues, cela ferait un Roger Jolly effrayant pour un équipage de pirate''? » Il a poussé le logo en face de Jim-Bob. « Est-ce que cela vous remplit de crainte ? »

Jim-Bob ferma les yeux et gémit.

« Apparemment oui ». Ace roula des yeux. « Si vous allez être appelé les Fanged _quoi que ce soit '_ , je commencerais par des créatures qui ont réellement des crocs, vous savez ? »

Dusty revint tranquillement à l'écran et poussa Jim-Bob hors de sa chaise afin de pouvoir s'asseoir, attrapant Mr Legs et le posant sur le bureau. « Eh bien, la plupart des pirates ne sont pas connus pour leur intelligence. Vous de tous les gens devriez le savoir. »

« C'est vrai – hé. Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? » Ace dévisagea son premier lieutenant et s'éleva, pesant sur lui menaçant. « Tu dis que je ne suis pas plus intelligent que ça ? »

Son premier compagnon ne semblait pas trop préoccupé, il déplaça négligemment son chapeau de cowboy dans une meilleure position qui permit aux caméras de voir la petite lueur dans ses yeux et le sourire sur son visage. « Pas du tout, Cap's. Je laisse aux gens que _vous_ avez recrutés dans votre propre équipage pirate parler d'eux-mêmes. »

Ace a ouvert sa bouche pour argumenter – puis la ferma, et s'assit avec un bruit sourd. « Exact, bordel. »

Dusty sourit. « C'est le mot capitaine. Temps de mettre fin à cette émission. »

« Quelle honte. » Ace redressa son dos, et les deux hommes assis au comptoir joignirent leurs mains parfaitement en face d'eux. « Eh bien, voilà qui termine la première-

« - et probablement dernière-» interrompu Dusty.

"-diffusion des Spade Pirates, également connu sous le nom de ce groupe d'idiots ivres qui suive le gars se met lui-même en feu, » Ace a continué. « Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié cette émission – je sais que nous nous l'avons certainement fait – et n'oubliez pas les enfants, répondez à vos parents, bagarrez-vous et devenez pirates. C'est beaucoup plus amusant que de devenir un Marine, croyez-moi. »

« Un certain membre de votre famille va vous tuer, vous savez. »

« Il n'a pas réussi quand j'étais gosse, il ne va pas réussir maintenant alors que je suis plus âgée, plus fort et plus intelligent. »

Dusty roula ses yeux et les deux d'entre eux saluèrent à la caméra. Trois secondes plus tard, l'écran est devenu noir.

Le rire dans la salle de navigation continua cependant, - long et fort.

Le membre de la douzième division chargé des communications attendit un moment et puis cliqua sur un bouton pour arrêter l'enregistrement de l'émission. Il mit aussitôt un chargeur dans la machine à côté de l'enregistreur, il raccorda le fil et commença à transférer la vidéo. Marco, qui avait finalement réussi à obtenir son rire sous contrôle, donna un petit coup dans l'épaule du gars. « Que faites-vous? »

« Une copie, monsieur. Parfois nous obtenons des interférences dus aux tempêtes et elles peuvent gâcher nos appareils d'enregistrement. Je suis sûr que personne ne veut perdre cela. »

Marco sourit. « Absolument pas. En fait, je pense que nous devrions mettre les Den Den dans la cuisine ce soir et montrer cette diffusion au cours du dîner aux hommes qui n'ont pas pu voir ça au premier tour. »

Les Whitebeard Pirates dans la cabine ont applaudi. Thatch et Hiruta étaient toujours occupé à rire, les larmes coulant de leurs visages, et Izo avait renoncé à tenter de préserver son maquillage, en appuyant sur ses mains sur son visage dans une tentative pour arrêter son fou rire. Thatch trébucha sur Marco et agrippa un pan de la manche de Marco. « Ce gosse... Ce gamin est incroyable. Nous devons le trouver ! Il doit faire partie de l'équipage! »

Haruta acquiesça. « Totalement ! »

Marco gloussa et donna à son Pops un autre regard amusé. Il semblait que tout le monde pensait dans le même sens. Cela ne le dérangerait pas du tout de faire d'Ace of Spades un membre de la famille de barbe blanche.

Il fallait espérer qu'ils obtiendraient leur chance de le rencontrer sur la Grand Line.

 **Fin**

Notes :

Épicondylite latérale : inflammation du coude

 _'oof'ed_ : _phew/whew_ transformer en verbe, je crois

 _Lying Liar who lies_ : cette séquence n'a pas de parallèle en Français et je ne voyais pas comment la traduire. Il semble qu'elle soit issue de la série « Supernatural ».

 _For Chrissakes_ : _For the Christ sake_ , pas de contraction connu en français


End file.
